El Futuro Repite El Pasado
by Rei Langley Katsuragi
Summary: Otro accidente en el EVA-01, y pasan cosas nunca antes vistas; a esto Gendo se quiere matar...en serio!!!


"¡¡¡Shinji!!!"  
  
"¡Sincronización, más de 500%, y subiendo!"  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡Shinji!!!!!"  
  
¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Por fin has llegado.  
  
¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Tranquilo, estarás seguro aquí.  
  
Pero.¿y Misato, Rei, mi padre, Ritsuko.? ¿Dónde están?  
  
Están donde deben estar.  
  
¿Dónde estoy yo?  
  
¿Recuerdas lo último que pasó?  
  
Más o menos.recuerdo a Ibuki-san diciendo que la sincronización del EVA-01 había subido a 500%, y a Misato gritando mi nombre.Un momento.¿he muerto?  
  
No.  
  
¿Cómo no? Esta situación.es parecida a la que vivió mi madre.y ella está muerta.  
  
Sí y no.  
  
"Tarde. No pudimos hacer nada"  
  
"¡Extraigan a la fuerza en entry-plug! ¡Búsquenlo... urgentemente!"  
  
"¡Señor! No.no encontramos nada.salvo L.C.L..y el plug-suit del piloto."  
  
"No."  
  
"Lo siento."  
  
"¡No!"  
  
"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"  
  
"¡¡¡¡SHINJI!!!!"  
  
  
  
Tu madre vivió la misma escena. Pero no está muerta.  
  
¿Cómo que no? Mi padre me dijo eso.  
  
¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo que pasó?  
  
Que desapareció dentro del EVA-01, en un experimento de sincronización.  
  
¿No te hace acordar esa situación.a la que estás viviendo ahora?  
  
Sí.¡entonces.!  
  
Exacto.  
  
¿Madre.?  
  
Exacto.  
  
  
  
"Esto no puede haber pasado."  
  
"Señor, aunque le cueste creer.pasó"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sí.igual que hace 10 años."  
  
"Primero Yui.ahora Shinji."  
  
"."  
  
"Espero que se haga cargo de él."  
  
"."  
  
"Dentro de poco me uniré a ustedes.espérenme.y seremos la familia que nunca formamos."  
  
"."  
  
¿En serio.eres tú.madre?  
  
Sí.pero no entera.  
  
¿Cómo es eso?  
  
Los restos míos humanos que quedaron dentro del Evangelion, los usaron para crear otro cuerpo.  
  
Sí.ya lo sé. Rei.  
  
Y mi alma está atrapada dentro de este humanoide.  
  
Pero.¿cómo has podido sobrevivir tantos años aquí dentro?  
  
¿No te enseñaron, Shinji-kun, que el alma vive por siempre?  
  
.  
  
Lo que me mantuvo "viva", fue la esperanza de volverte a ver.  
  
Pero me tuviste cerca muchas veces, cuando yo luchaba contra los ángeles.  
  
Pero en esos momentos no te podía hablar.pero ahora que estás junto a mí.va a ser diferente.  
  
  
  
"Rei, ¿estás dispuesta a ayudarme?"  
  
"Claro, señor, yo quiero lo mejor para usted.y para Ikari-kun"  
  
"Perfecto. Quiero que, a través del sistema doomy plug, tomes control sobre el EVA 01, y que intentes convencer, o siquiera hablar con ella.con."  
  
"Lo entendí señor"  
  
"Bueno.y que intentes traer a Shinji de vuelta.si puedes.a ella también."  
  
"Entendido"  
  
"Muy bien. Gracias.Rei-chan"  
  
  
  
Hijo mío.no tenemos mucho tiempo  
  
¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
  
Porque siento una intrusión.  
  
¿Intrusión? No entiendo.  
  
Gendo ha mandado a su tropa de almas fabricadas para intentar separarte de mí.  
  
Pero.¿por qué? ¡No me quiero ir!  
  
Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas.pero es donde debes estar, al fin y al cabo  
  
¡No! Entonces, tú también deberías estar ahí.  
  
No.porque lo tuyo fue un accidente, en cambio, lo que me mandó aquí dentro, fueron las últimas esperanzas de una madre desesperada.  
  
  
  
"¿Y, Rei? ¿Encontraste algo?"  
  
"Negativo, señor, hay una barrera psíquica, física, que me impide acercarme"  
  
"¿Puede ser un campo A.T.?"  
  
"Negativo. Yo tengo la habilidad, como todos los ángeles, a neutralizar los campos A.T. Usted debería saberlo más que nadie, señor"  
  
"Sí, es verdad. Bueno, sigue intentando. Cualquier novedad, me avisas"  
  
"Entendido"  
  
  
  
Shinji-kun, cuando vuelvas junto a tu padre, quiero que le lleves un mensaje mío.  
  
¿Un mensaje?  
  
Sí.quiero que le digas que estoy bien.y que le estoy esperando.y que nunca lo dejé de amar.  
  
¿Cómo lo has podido amar? Es un ser detestable, egoísta, frío.  
  
No hables así de tu padre.  
  
¡No! ¡El no es mi padre!  
  
Sí lo es. Él está así por mi culpa  
  
¡No! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. él es el verdadero culpable.  
  
Mira, hijo, el hecho que yo esté aquí fue por mi deseo.  
  
¿Cómo? ¿Por qué querrías estar aquí encerrada?  
  
Porque te quería salvar, proteger. Quería serle útil a la humanidad, cuando el momento llegue. Porque yo ya sabía que ibas a vivir esto, que te ibas a sentir solo, sin un alma que te ame y te cuide. Sabía que ese momento llegaría. Por eso es que hice esto. Para que cuando tengas que atravesar momentos difíciles, cuando Gendo te obligue a matar, a hacer cosas que estoy segura que aborreces, tengas a alguien que te ayude, que te contenga. Y sobre todo, que te proteja, como lo estoy haciendo yo.  
  
Madre.  
  
Sí, Shinji-kun, esa es la pura verdad.ya ha llegado el momento de separarnos.prométeme que le dirás a tu padre lo que te dije, ¿cierto?  
  
Aunque me cueste, lo haré.por tí  
  
Muy bien.prométeme que serás un buen chico.que harás todo lo que él te pida.y no sigas molestando a Asuka.ella no te quiere, no sigas intentando lo imposible.  
  
Pero.¿qué estás diciendo?  
  
Es cierto. La amas, pero no te corresponde. Ella no, pero otra sí. Rei. Deja que entre en tu corazón, y no le sigas la corriente a Asuka. Hazlo. No pienses con tu cabeza, sino con tu corazón.  
  
Pero.  
  
No, hijo mío, es la pura verdad. No es fácil tragar con ella, pero debes aceptarlo. Te quiero mucho, Shinji-kun, no lo olvides nunca.  
  
Yo también.mamá.  
  
Fin. Mail: rei_langely_katsuragi@latinmail.com 


End file.
